


Экскалибур

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies), London Spy
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Post V-Day, cheggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые это слово — имя, название? — Эггзи услышал совершенно случайно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экскалибур

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210387197.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; [фроттаж](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC)
> 
>  **Примечание:** кроссовер с сериалом «[London Spy](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4108134/)»; написано на заявку [с инсайда](http://fbinside.diary.ru/p209146932.htm#707376765) — _Пожалуйста кроссовер с Лондон спай, в любой интерпретации_

✖ ✖ ✖

Впервые это слово — имя, название? — Эггзи услышал совершенно случайно. Он приехал в штаб-квартиру перед миссией, вышел из пневмопоезда, а Мерлин сидел за своим столом и болтал с кем-то из агентов по связи.

— Экскалибур действительно очень ценное приобретение, не могу на него нарадоваться, — как-то почти восторженно, что было для него совсем не характерно, сказал Мерлин в микрофон. — Да, именно поэтому. Даже готов признать, что моё волшебство не сравнится.

Эггзи замер в стороне, удивлённо рассматривая Мерлина, но тот уже заметил его и махнул рукой.

— Прошу прощения, отвлекусь на Галахада, — сказал он, судя по всему, Артуру, и повернулся к Эггзи.

В тот раз Эггзи не стал выяснять, о каком Экскалибуре шла речь, хотя восторженность Мерлина жутко заинтриговала. Наверное, это было какое-нибудь суперсовременное и охуенно крутое устройство, Мерлин питал слабость ко всяким технологическим штукам. Но раз он не заговорил с Эггзи об этом сам, значит, тема Эггзи и не касалась, а держать в памяти такие мелочи у него не было времени. Потому что, как и всегда, работы было навалом.

В следующий раз Экскалибур помянул Гарри — после общего голографического собрания, когда все уже отключились, и только Эггзи с Рокси во плоти остались за столом. В этот раз они оба были в Лондоне. Гарри говорил о чём-то с Мерлином, и это была миссия, которая не касалась Эггзи, но он всё равно зацепился за мельком произнесённое имя-название и внимательно прислушался. Правда, Гарри заметил его взгляд и тут же принял свой непробиваемый вид Артура, поэтому Эггзи не удалось узнать больше. Пришлось распрощаться и уйти.

Больше всего Эггзи было интересно, что же могли назвать именем легендарного меча. Это явно что-то очень серьёзное, потому что «Экскалибур» звучал грозно, пафосно и мощно.

Не то чтобы этот вопрос действительно занимал Эггзи — но, как ни странно, в общей сети Кингсмэн по запросу «Экскалибур» выпал только небольшой по весу файл с двумя паролями на нём. И Эггзи не удалось их подобрать — те пароли, которыми он располагал, не подходили.

Странно.

Ещё более странно всё это стало после того, как Экскалибур мелькнул в болтовне одного из штатных портных. Эггзи не слишком в неё вслушивался, поэтому не смог определить контекст, и это реально его взволновало.

Что же такое этот Экскалибур, если о нём так восторженно отзывался Мерлин, так осторожно рассуждал Гарри, и это не говоря уж о рабочей болтовне портных?

Эггзи размышлял об этом фоново, не особо зацикливаясь, но стал внимательнее прислушиваться к разговорам в ателье и штаб-квартире, и всё время норовил заглянуть Артуру или Мерлину в планшет или в экраны компьютеров.

За это Мерлин однажды чуть не дал Эггзи планшетом по носу и отправил в логово оружейников Кингсмэн. Справедливое наказание — предстать перед самой Морганой с просьбой ускорить производство какого-то чрезвычайно замороченного пистолета, за который, как выразился сам Мерлин, «агентов Кингсмэн могут объявить вне закона в восьмидесяти шести странах мира».

Наказание справедливое, но всё же жестокое. Эггзи логово оружейников, располагающееся на нескольких подземных этажах штаб-квартиры, не любил. И самих «оружейников» побаивался — это были, все как на подбор, отменные гики, помешанные на своём деле, почти поголовно очкарики не пафоса ради, и говорили на таком специфическом языке, что Эггзи понимал их через слово. Конечно, среди них были не только великолепные разработчики оружия, но и программисты, аналитики и прочие чрезмерно умные ребята. Штат небольшой, но безумный напрочь.

А уж Моргана — женщина шикарная, но опасная — и вовсе заставляла Эггзи подобраться и постоянно проверять наличие оружия под пиджаком.

И осматриваться по сторонам в инстинктивном поиске угрозы.

Именно из-за этого Эггзи загляделся через стеклянную стену на какой-то кабинет напротив «переговорной», уставленный сплошными суперсовременными компьютерами и блоками серверов.

Нет, глаза не могли подвести Эггзи. Он узнал этого человека сразу, тут же, даже вот так, издалека, случайно и мельком. И это знание было по-настоящему обескураживающим.

Эггзи чуть не рванулся с места с пистолетом наперевес.

Но вместо этого он просто вдруг ляпнул:

— Блядь.

— Что-то не так? — терпеливо переспросила Моргана. О, эта мягкость в её голосе звучала по-настоящему грозно, и только поэтому Эггзи смог немного встряхнуться и придержать первые порывы броситься выяснять, что за хуйня.

— Да нет, — рассеянно ответил Эггзи, косясь в сторону огороженного стеклянной стеной кабинета с компьютерами. — Нет. Всё в норме.

— Галахад, будьте так добры, верните ваш взгляд на меня.

— Прошу прощения, леди Моргана, — взял себя в руки Эггзи и виновато улыбнулся. — Трудный день.

Моргана улыбалась ему в ответ — тонко и многозначительно.

— Не обязательно называть меня леди.

— Вот как? — удивился Эггзи. — Не страдаете от предрассудков?

— Страдаю от любви к своему позывному. Моргана — больше, чем леди, — с гордостью сказала она и расправила плечи, хотя и так была прямее некуда. Её тёмно-рыжие волосы сверкнули в рассеянном свете потолочных ламп, и Эггзи растерянно залип на этом взглядом, разрываемый желанием сбежать отсюда, поцеловать руку Моргане, чтобы хоть как-то умилостивить её, и всё же броситься в кабинет к тому самому человеку.

— И то верно, — выдавил Эггзи и решительно улыбнулся самой обаятельной улыбкой из своего арсенала: — Так ваш отдел ускорит изготовление новой модели оружия?

— Признайтесь, Мерлин просто не хотел разговаривать со мной сам, — с улыбкой сказала Моргана, проигнорировав вопрос.

Чёрт. Проклятая Моргана. И Мерлин проклятый.

— Я его отлично понимаю, — осторожно сказал Эггзи. — Не в этом смысле, извините, он просто спит раза четыре в сутки по пятнадцать минут. А помотать вам нервы, в конце концов, могу и я.

— Можете, — мягко — и жутко — улыбнулась Моргана. — Если всё-таки вернёте всё ваше внимание ко мне.

В Кингсмэн не было бюрократии. Никаких бумажек, приказов, отчётов, большинство отделов взаимодействовали на комфортном для себя уровне, и многие запросы делались устно, а сделки обсуждались в свободной форме. Эггзи давно знал, что у Мерлина, координатора рыцарей, были особые отношения с Морганой, главой отдела разработчиков всего и вся, и что они могли спорить друг с другом чуть ли не часами.

И теперь Эггзи понимал, почему Мерлин всегда возвращался после таких переговоров злой как чёрт. Моргане, судя по всему, просто нравилось препираться, изысканно водить за нос, скакать с темы на тему и вообще издеваться над несчастным собеседником. В какой-то момент Эггзи заподозрил, что на самом деле пистолеты готовы, и Моргана просто развлекается. Минут через пятнадцать мучительного разговора Эггзи решился высказать свою догадку прямо. К ему удивлению, Моргана вскинула брови, осмотрела его с ног до головы так, будто решила посмотреть новым взглядом, улыбнулась словно сама себе и пообещала, что несколько экземпляров требуемого появятся в третьей примерочной ателье завтра к полудню. А после ушла куда-то в недра переплетений коридоров, завораживающе покачивая бёдрами.

Эггзи некоторое время тупо смотрел ей вслед, а потом резко встряхнулся и ринулся наконец к стеклянному кабинету, в сторону которого постоянно косился, пока спорил с Морганой.

Владелец — почему-то Эггзи не сомневался, что именно владелец — кабинета поднялся из-за стола раньше, чем Эггзи распахнул стеклянную дверь. Он был одет в безликий серый костюм, не менее дорогой и качественный, чем костюмы рыцарей, но какой-то скромный, что ли. Другая стрижка, другой взгляд, какая-то странная зажатость движений — и всё же Эггзи не мог не узнать его.

— Здравствуйте, Галахад, — тихо сказал он, когда Эггзи захлопнул за собой дверь. — Сложно было не заметить ваше повышенное внимание ко мне.

— Так и должно быть, — резко отозвался Эггзи и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы оскалиться. Впрочем, руки у него сами по себе в кулаки сжались. — Простите, как к вам обращаться?

Незнакомец со знакомым лицом чуть опустил плечи и посмотрел на Эггзи с настороженностью, от которой врезать по характерному длинному носу захотелось только сильнее.

И Эггзи совсем не понимал, почему не набросился на этого ублюдка с порога, угрожая пистолетом.

— Вам обязательно нужно моё имя?

Эггзи дёрнул головой и спрятал оскал за широкой вежливой улыбкой:

— Позывной тоже подойдёт.

— Экскалибур, если вам так угодно.

Несколько секунд Эггзи просто молчал, пытаясь переварить услышанное. А потом уставился на «Экскалибура» — блядь, это человек! — и запоздало воскликнул:

— Что, серьёзно?!

— Не все из техотдела имеют позывные, если вы об этом, — Экскалибур как-то странно пожал одним плечом и посмотрел в пол, но какого-либо удивления от реакции Эггзи не демонстрировал. — Мерлин меня немного выделил.

Он не смущался и не чувствовал какой-то вины. Нет. От него отчётливо веяло типичной для местных работников гиковостью — лёгкая зажатость движений, взгляд словно в никуда, откровенный вид человека, думающего сразу о многом, в том числе о чём-то гениальном.

Эггзи притормозил в собственных размышлениях и уставился на этого Экскалибура совсем прямо и наверняка жутко неприлично. Если Эггзи мгновенно узнал его лицо, то вот эта манера держаться, говорить и смотреть была ему совсем незнакома.

— Вот как?

Экскалибур снова пожал одним плечом и спокойно посмотрел в ответ — прямо в глаза. В нём не было ни страха, ни каких-то знакомых Эггзи эмоций, вроде пренебрежения или неприязни, ни даже узнавания, или вины, или чего-то, кроме сдержанного внимания.

— У вас было какое-то дело ко мне? — спросил он тихо. Знакомый голос, но совсем другие интонации.

Эггзи заморгал.

Так. Ладно.

— Мне знакома твоя рожа, — прямо сказал он.

— Простите?

— Повернись в профиль, пожалуйста.

— Это более чем странная просьба.

— Тем не менее, я рад, что ты её выполнил, — хмыкнул Эггзи, жадно вглядываясь в породистый профиль — длинный, внушительный нос, чётко очерченные губы, что уж говорить об острых скулах. — Я передумал, мне нужно именно твоё имя.

Экскалибур снова повернулся к Эггзи, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то, окончательно уверившее Эггзи, что перед ним не тот, кого он «узнал».

— Алекс, — после долгой паузы многозначительно сказал Экскалибур и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Алекс Тёрнер, если нужны подробности.

Ложь, понял Эггзи. Он сам так же просто и многозначительно называл свои фальшивые имена.

— Так и пишется или сокращение от «Александр»? — уточнил он, прищурившись.

Экскалибур не изменился в лице — он вообще не отличался слишком яркой мимикой, судя по всему, или просто был очень сдержанным, — но как-то вдруг потемнел взглядом.

— Вообще-то от «Алистер», — после очередной долгой паузы признался он, чуть ли не морщась.

Правда, понял Эггзи.

— Тебе память в последнее время не отшибало? — решил на всякий случай спросить он, хотя и знал, что это та ещё глупость.

— Простите?

— Так сложно ответить на вопрос?

Экскалибур неуловимо улыбнулся и выдержал ещё одну почти томительную паузу:

— Вспоминаю цвет своих юношеских рубашек на случай, если вы сочтёте ответ «нет, я прекрасно помню свою жизнь» неубедительным.

— Цвет рубашек можно и выдумать? — предположил Эггзи, окончательно признавая поражение перед самим собой. Впрочем, у него теперь было очень много поводов как следует подумать.

— Я ответил на все ваши вопросы, Галахад? — вежливо поинтересовался Экскалибур и сложил руки на груди.

— Возможно, — Эггзи небрежно засунул руки в карманы брюк. — Алекс.

— Я всё же предпочёл бы «Экскалибур».

— Алекс мне нравится больше, — сказал Эггзи и вышел из стеклянной клетки, наполненной тихим гудением компьютеров и серверов.

✖ ✖ ✖

Новая жизнь Эггзи откровенно ему нравилась. Честное слово. Жутко увлекательная работа в необычном месте с шикарными коллегами — да, даже господин координатор или непосредственный начальник были крутыми чуваками, то есть, простите, достойными джентльменами. И этот самый джентльменский шик Эггзи тоже очень нравился — от роскошных костюмов до необходимости держать себя с невероятным лоском. И новый дом, и возможность устроить маму и сестрёнку в отличных условиях стоили очень многого. А ещё у Эггзи был чудесный Джей Би.

Даже последствия Дня В ничего не портили — работы из-за всего этого у Эггзи, как и у всего Кингсмэн, стало невпроворот, но так было даже интересней и веселей.

И никакие кошмары по ночам Эггзи не мучили. И совесть сладко спала себе, не напоминая ни о мёртвом предыдущем Артуре, ни о чудовищных потерях Дня В, произошедших в том числе из-за Эггзи.

Всё было очень даже хорошо. Эггзи откровенно наслаждался новой жизнью и с удовольствием играл роль джентльмена, не расстающегося с зонтом, очками и завязанными заковыристыми узлами галстуками. А во время «работы» отрывался сполна в роли супершпиона.

Эггзи сорвал свой куш.

И только одно не давало ему покоя.

Тело ебучего мудака Чарли Хескета в бункере Валентайна так не нашли. Ни безголового, ни просто поджаренного пятьюдесятью тысячами вольт из кольца-печатки Эггзи.

И да, эта незначительная деталь действительно не давала покоя Эггзи. Не то чтобы портила ему всю его прекрасную новую жизнь…

То есть, Эггзи считал, что не портила совсем, пока не встретил двойника Чарли в логове оружейников Кингсмэн.

Двойника Чарли, оказавшегося тем самыми пресловутым Экскалибуром, существование которого так распаляло любопытство Эггзи в последнее время.

Просто ну вот охуительные новости и чудесные совпадения, блядь.

— Экскалибур, — громко сказал Эггзи, распахнув дверь обители Мерлина. — Мне нужны пароли от его личного дела.

Мерлин медленно повернулся вместе со своим креслом и смерил Эггзи внимательным взглядом. Наверняка Эггзи выглядел несколько встрёпанным — и нет, дело было не в мучительной встрече с Морганой.

— И что, никаких новостей по поводу пистолетов? — невозмутимо спросил Мерлин, пока Эггзи наступал на него, собираясь вытребовать чёртовы пароли любыми способами.

— Завтра к полудню в примерочной, — выплюнул Эггзи и практически навис над Мерлином. — Пароли.

— Значит, вы всё-таки встретились, — всё так же флегматично резюмировал Мерлин, усмехнулся уголком рта и качнул головой. — А мы с Артуром всё гадали, когда это произойдёт.

Эггзи прищурился:

— Ещё скажите, что делали ставки.

— Делали.

— И что-то мне подсказывает, что Артур продул.

— Вы проницательны.

— Я просто не идиот. Вы сами отправили меня к ебучей Моргане, Мерлин.

— О, восхитительная женщина, не так ли?

— Мерлин, — рявкнул Эггзи. — Пароли.

— Что, хотите ознакомиться с делом самостоятельно, а не узнать потрясающую историю нашего математического гения от меня?

— Математи… — Эггзи скривился. — Обойдусь без ваших восторгов.

Мерлин тонко улыбнулся, старый шотландский лис, и повернулся обратно к своим компьютерам, скользнув пальцами по сенсорной панели. Эггзи видел, как Мерлин отправляет на аккаунт Галахада зашифрованный файл, в котором должны были содержаться пароли. Удостоверившись, что передача файла успешно произошла, Эггзи стремительно направился к пневмопоезду. Ему нужно было поскорее добраться до дома, своего компьютера и возможности переварить новую информацию в одиночестве.

— О, Галахад, — окликнул его Мерлин. — Я рад, что вы не полезли убивать его с первого взгляда.

— Идите нахуй, Мерлин.

— Кстати, я вам должен, потому что благодаря вам выиграл в обоих пари.

Эггзи притормозил. Медленно обернулся, взглянув на невозмутимого Мерлина, поблёскивающего лысиной в свете потолочных ламп.

— Это большой долг, — предупредил Эггзи, сдерживая себя от порыва разбить что-нибудь о чёртову лысину Мерлина. А Мерлин безмятежно улыбнулся ему в ответ и кивнул.

Мудаки. И Мерлин, и Гарри, чтоб их.

Домой Эггзи долетел, казалось, на одной злости. Заперся в кабинете, даже не пустив Джей Би, плеснул себе немного виски и раскрыл файл Экскалибура на ноутбуке.

Личное дело «выделенного лично Мерлином» работника Кингсмэн оказалось удивительно небольшим — без перекрёстных ссылок и расшифровок, явно просто сухое перечисление фактов.

Экскалибур действительно значился в базе службы как «Алекс Тёрнер». Но его настоящее имя было…

Эггзи залпом выпил виски и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Алистер Хескет. Ближайший родственник — Чарли Хескет, кандидат на место Ланселота, которое заняла Рокси Мортон.

Близнецы.

Нет, серьёзно, такое действительно бывает в реальности? А не только в дурацких фильмах?

И правда математический гений — блестящие результаты в частной школе и в университете, и это учитывая то, что в университет Алекс поступил в невероятно юном возрасте. Высокие рекомендации его профессоров и декана. IQ просто впечатляющий. Сухая выдержка результатов разнообразных тестов на мышление и не только. Работа в МИ-5…

В МИ-5?

Краткое упоминание какого-то инцидента. Кажется, Кингсмэн просто перехватил ценный кадр, когда внутренняя разведка Британии решила избавиться от слишком талантливого и, видимо, чем-то опасного сотрудника.

Не Кингсмэн даже. Скорее всего, сам Мерлин лично. Список умений и достижений Экскалибура выглядел для Эггзи, как набор слишком умных и странных слов, но математически-компьютерный уклон понять было можно. Мерлин захапал себе гения, спас от какого-то пиздеца и посадил заниматься разработкой программ и замороченных алгоритмов. В личном деле конкретно об этом ничего не было, но Эггзи вспомнил восторженные отзывы Мерлина и мог представить себе, как же Экскалибур был крут.

Экскалибур, блядь.

Ебучий брат-близнец ёбаного, мать вашу, Чарли!

Эггзи поднялся на ноги и смачно, с удовольствием послал стакан из-под виски в стену. Стекло звонко брызнуло во все стороны, но легче Эггзи не стало.

Ну охуеть, теперь понятно было, почему Гарри не стал продолжать тему Экскалибура в присутствии Эггзи. Они приняли в Кингсмэн близнеца Чарли! Мудаческого придурка Чарли, который предал Кингсмэн пару раз и чуть не запорол Эггзи спасение мира в пресловутый День В!

И тело которого так и не нашли!

И они! Взяли! В Кингсмэн! Его! Близнеца!

Эггзи захотелось разбить что-нибудь ещё, но он удержался, потому что под руку мог попасться только ноутбук, а его было жаль. Поэтому Эггзи вышел из-за стола и стал кружить по кабинету, пытаясь считать шаги, но всё равно сбиваясь, потому что у него всё клокотало внутри.

Ну охуеть теперь. У Чарли был близнец — невероятный гений с глазами раненой лани, сдержанный и наверняка ужасно скромный, стоило вспомнить короткую встречу с ним. Может быть, этот Алекс был даже полной противоположностью Чарли — Эггзи слышал, у близнецов так бывает.

Но это не отменяло того факта, что Мерлин и Гарри приняли в Кингсмэн близнеца Чарли и ничего не сказали Эггзи. И даже развлекались, заключая идиотские пари. Пока этот самый близнец корпел над компьютерами в подземных лабиринтах штаб-квартиры.

Резко остановившись посреди комнаты, Эггзи глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Попытался вспомнить этого Алекса — в неброском сером костюме, с короткой стрижкой, внимательным и спокойным взглядом, тихим голосом, странной привычкой пожимать одним плечом, и движениями такими явно продуманными, экономными, плавными.

Но вместо этого перед глазами Эггзи возник другой образ — в ярких штанах, пижонском пиджаке, с небрежно уложенными кудрями, ехидной усмешкой и взглядом, за который хотелось уебать. Этот образ двигался раскованно и уверенно, покусывал губы, нёс какую-то обидную и совершенно идиотскую пургу громким, хорошо поставленным голосом и просто сводил Эггзи с ума самим своим существованием.

Проклятье.

Эггзи с силой растёр лицо ладонями, но образ ебучего Чарли из головы никуда не делся — только усмехнулся шире, облизнул губы и спросил нечто вроде: «Что, Эгги, соскучился по мне?».

И Эггзи послал бы его куда-то подальше, если бы не знал, что это было бессмысленно.

Встреча с «двойником» Чарли пробудила в Эггзи то, что, как ему казалось, уже давно превратилось в смутные отблески и тени.

✖ ✖ ✖

Теперь Чарли преследовал его повсюду. Мелькал в толпе, мерещился в тенях, усмехался на ухо, когда Эггзи балансировал на грани сна и пробуждения.

Они возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда — самого-самого первого, когда Эггзи только зашёл в казарму Кингсмэн, ещё слабо представляя, что его ждёт. Тогда он увидел небольшую группу очевидных выпускников оксфордов и кембриджей, но в глаза бросился один из них — высокий, вальяжный, окинувший Эггзи таким взглядом, словно оценивал жертву.

Это сразу, тут же не понравилось Эггзи, и первое впечатление оказалось верным. Чарли был тем ещё придурком, самовлюблённым снобом, неспособным терпеть рядом с собой тех, кого считал недостойным.

В общем, их неприязнь была взаимной и более крепкой, чем любая дружба. Эггзи терпеть не мог этого мудака, порой порывался разбить ему слишком длинный нос, всеми силами старался обойти его в испытаниях и тестах на место Ланселота и выдохнул спокойно, когда Чарли проебался на поезде, показав себя последней дрянью и предателем.

Чарли же в ответ постоянно задирал Эггзи, порой опускался до настоящих подлостей, не мог держать при себе свои снобские размышления и чуть не сорвал операцию по спасению мира в День В. И ведь умудрился же узнать Эггзи в толпе — и это учитывая то, что Эггзи был в шикарном костюме и сам не очень узнал себя в зеркале, когла облачился в него.

О, Эггзи был так счастлив всадить в Чарли заряд из кольца-печатки и добавить смачный удар в нос.

Но потом тело Чарли пропало, как в воду кануло, и Эггзи потратил немало драгоценного времени на поиски хоть чего-то — безрезультатно. Нашёл его родителей, лишившихся головы, и всё. Почему Эггзи тогда не догадался пробить Хескетов по базам? Почему он, блядь, не знал про существование близнеца Чарли, и почему этот близнец не оказался в бункере Валентайна, в то время как вся его семья была приглашена на праздник геноцида?

И куда делся, мать его, Чарли?

Видимо, поселился в воспалённом сознании Эггзи. Долгое время сидел там, затаившись, а потом с присущей ему вальяжностью вырвался на волю, освобождённый встречей с его близнецом.

Настырный, ускользающий, сводящий с ума. Эггзи стискивал зубы и терпел, повторяя про себя — это иллюзия, это игры воспалённого сознания, успокойся, ты слишком на нём зациклился, хватит думать о нём, и тогда он останется лишь дурным воспоминанием.

Но, чёрт возьми, Эггзи не мог выкинуть Чарли из головы. И сам не понимал, почему, но думал о нём снова и снова, и видел его повсюду, и беспомощно отмахивался от него, несуществующего, но, как и всегда, наглого.

С этим надо было что-то делать, но Эггзи понятия не имел, что.

А потом стал наталкиваться на Экскалибура в самые неожиданные моменты. Места таких мимолётных встреч как раз были вполне ожидаемыми — штаб-квартира и ателье, в конце концов, они оба работали в одной организации, пусть и совсем на разных уровнях. Но Эггзи не думал, что вообще хоть раз вот так случайно увидит этого Алекса — ведь умудрялся же он ускользнуть от внимания Эггзи до их первой встречи, явно подстроенной Мерлином.

Но теперь Эггзи с завидной регулярностью встречал его снова и снова — у входа в третью примерочную, в обители Мерлина, в ангаре, в коридоре особняка штаб-квартиры, даже один раз на кухне. Они не говорили друг с другом. Алекс ловил на себе взгляд Эггзи, коротко кивал и уходил прочь — не сбегал, нет, просто продолжал делать свои дела.

И всякий раз Эггзи вздрагивал всем телом, когда видел его — в неброских костюмах, прямого, какого-то всего осторожного, замкнутого, абсолютно неправильного в каждом движении и каждом взгляде. Лицом он был точной копией Чарли, но всем остальным так разительно от него отличался, что это задевало, мучило и беспокоило.

Проклятье. Эггзи совсем не был готов к этим встречам. Ко всему этому.

Но меньше всего он был готов к тому, как Алекс выглядел не в строгом костюме, а в тренировочной форме. Не с идеальной короткой причёской, а взлохмаченный, мокрый от пота. Не сдержанный и почти невозмутимый, а разгорячённый физическими упражнениями, раскрасневшийся и часто дышащий.

В общем, Эггзи наткнулся на Экскалибура в спортзале штаб-квартиры, и это было просто убийственно.

Потому что в этом виде Алекс выглядел намного более похожим на, блядь, Чарли. Сколько раз Эггзи наблюдал такого Чарли во время их тренировок в учебке Кингсмэн?

— Галахад, — многозначительно сказал Алекс и посмотрел прямо на Эггзи. Потянулся за полотенцем, висящим рядом с тренажёром, вытер лицо и волосы, но всё равно остался лохматым и взмыленным. Тонкая, облепившая тело майка не скрывала его мышцы пресса, и Эггзи отстранённо подивился тому, что Алекс был даже накачаннее брата.

А после этой странной мысли Эггзи неожиданно обнаружил себя стоящим так близко к Алексу, что сам немного испугался этого.

Как и смутных желаний потянуться навстречу, провести ладонью по плечу, схватить за взлохмаченные волосы и заставить запрокинуть голову.

Алекс медленно моргнул, наблюдая за Эггзи, а потом улыбнулся уголком губ:

— Кажется, на этот раз ты подобрал более интересную тему для разговора? — спросил он так спокойно, взвешенно, что затаившаяся в его голосе ирония почти не была заметна.

Эггзи прикрыл глаза и шагнул ещё ближе, окунаясь в чужой разгорячённый запах и ощутимое даже без прикосновения тепло.

— Не совсем разговора, — вышло немного хрипло, как-то отчаянно жадно, и Эггзи сглотнул, а потом сдался и всё-таки прошёлся ладонью по животу Алекса, бесстыдно ощупывая напряжённый пресс.

Это было странно, безумно странно, но так необходимо. Не просто дотронуться до чёртова морока, но убедиться в его реальности или развеять его наконец.

Алекс был горячим и абсолютно точно материальным. Пышущим жаром. Сильным. Трогать его было удивительно приятно, и Эггзи не заметил, как прижался к нему всем телом, чтобы почувствовать всё это ярче и ближе.

Плевать.

— Несколько неуместно делать… — Алекс был мастером многозначительных пауз, — такое в штаб-квартире.

При этом он совершенно никак не сопротивлялся, вообще почти не двигался. Даже не выглядел удивлённым — просто позволял Эггзи лапать себя, лишь вздыхал глубже, когда Эггзи сжимал его особенно сильно и жадно.

И Эггзи даже не сразу сообразил, что именно говорил Алекс, и что не так. В голове шумело, и останавливать не хотелось ни в коем случае.

Эггзи коротко оглянулся, привычно отмечая камеры, припрятанные в разных углах помещения, и фыркнул. Он давно привык к постоянному наблюдению, к тому, что тот же Мерлин всегда в курсе его дел, даже самых интимных. Поэтому Эггзи совершенно не понимал, почему нельзя делать то, что хочется, если это происходит не в рабочее время и не вредит самой работе.

— Ты согласен перенести эту встречу? — спросил Эггзи, постаравшись сделать это максимально хладнокровно, хотя бы капельку трезво. Но, кажется, у него ничерта не вышло.

Алекс снова перехватил его взгляд — прямо, почти жёстко — и вдруг усмехнулся, подаваясь вперёд, навстречу Эггзи. Приобнял за талию, сминая ткань пиджака. Какие у него огромные и сильные ладони, смазанно подумал Эггзи. Интересно, у Чарли такие же?..

— Постараюсь никогда в жизни больше не попадаться тебе на глаза, — очень серьёзно пообещал Алекс и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Эггзи, как во сне, потянулся к ней, лизнул солёно-терпкую кожу, зажмурился, прикусив чуть пониже кадыка. Алекс вздрогнул, прижимая Эггзи ближе к себе. Протяжно выдохнул, и Эггзи прикусил сильнее, наслаждаясь тем, как каменеют под пальцами мышцы.

— Разве ты против того, что я делаю? — отстранившись, пробормотал Эггзи и скользнул обеими руками по спине Алекса, забравшись под резинку спортивных штанов. Вот это задница! И блядь, никаких трусов.

— Нет, — лаконично ответил Алекс, позволяя Эггзи мять его задницу руками. Прикрыл глаза, словно подыскивая нужные слова, провёл ладонями Эггзи по плечам. А потом резко оттолкнул его и прихватил за грудки.

Эггзи хотел было вырваться, снова приникнуть к Алексу, наброситься на него, стащить дурацкую одежду, добраться до обнажённой горячей кожи, сделать что-то необходимое, очень важное — сравнить? Узнать, какой он на самом деле? Попробовать на вкус?

Но встретив очень серьёзный, тяжёлый взгляд Алекса, Эггзи замер.

— Но никаких «после», «возможно» и вообще чего угодно, что может привести к отношениям, — предупредил Алекс, убедившись, что Эггзи его слушает. И отпустил, и позволил снова прижаться к себе, и опять запрокинул голову, подставляя красивую шею под поцелуи.

— А я так надеялся, — почти со смехом сказал Эггзи, чувствуя, как у него заплетается язык, и тут же снова припал к кадыку Алекса губами.

— Такая неуместная жадность, Галахад.

— Эггзи, — он хмыкнул и резко стащил с Алекса майку. Тот даже поднял руки, помогая избавиться от неё. — Можешь звать меня так.  
Алекс усмехнулся, опустил глаза, вдруг резко и уверенно снял с Эггзи пиджак. Оглянулся и как-то слишком аккуратно повёл его на ближайший тренажёр.

— Ждёшь, что я буду кричать твоё имя?

Голос Алекса стал низким, хриплым, больше похожим на голос Чарли. Что-то игривое, но в то же время властное. Не отстранённая вежливость. И, о, Эггзи был бы рад, если бы его имя кричали таким голосом.

— Согласись, кричать «Галахад» было бы трудно.

Алекс не улыбнулся — только прикрыл глаза и коротко кивнул, а потом пугающе ловко расстегнул пуговицы рубашки Эггзи, пока сам Эггзи заворожённо обводил ладонями его грудь, живот и бока. Алекс был удивительно красивый, просто неприлично красивый, у Эггзи даже слюна во рту собралась, хотя раньше он никогда…

Тут Алекс вдруг принялся аккуратно складывать рубашку Эггзи, вместо того, чтобы просто откинуть её прочь, и это было так странно, дико и в то же время возбуждающе, что Эггзи вырвал свою рубашку из рук Алекса, запрокинул её за спину и с рыком оттолкнул Алекса к скамейке, стоящей у стены.

Всё это было спонтанно, сумбурно и совершенно безумно — то, как Эггзи стаскивал с бесконечно длинных ног Алекса спортивные штаны, и как избавлялся от своих, и как, оступаясь, стягивал носки, пока Алекс — мокрый, раскрасневшийся, откровенно возбуждённый Алекс сидел на скамейке, наблюдая за Эггзи из-под удивительно пушистых ресниц.

Он весь был какой-то… словно ненастоящий, но в то же время пугающе реальный. Эггзи всё трогал его, не имея сил осознать происходящее и собственные ощущения — от скрутившего яйца возбуждения до какого-то жадного трепета, когда Алекс вздрагивал под прикосновениями.

Блядь, что я творю, вдруг подумал Эггзи, облизывая маленькие тёмные ореолы сосков Алекса.

Мысль вспыхнула в голове, взвилась острой молнией, а потом ухнула в тёмное небытие и растворилась вместе с горячей волной желания, скатившейся вдоль позвоночника в низ живота, когда Алекс вдруг застонал и весь раскрылся навстречу Эггзи.

Он оказался таким… чувственным. Чутко реагирующим на прикосновения Эггзи — прикосновения жадные, сильные, совершенно несдержанные, Эггзи совсем не боялся причинить боль и сжимал так, как хотелось, и трогал там, где хотелось, и вообще действовал так, как хотелось. Светлая кожа вспыхивала сначала белым, а потом наливалась красным, когда Эггзи убирал руки, и это было завораживающее зрелище. А то, какими звуками на это реагировал Алекс, было настолько порнографично прекрасно, что Эггзи пару раз был вынужден сжать себе яйца ладонью, чтобы не кончить от очередного полузадушенного, но откровенного стона.

Блядь.

Алекс был потрясающим. Правда. Подавался навстречу, сам притягивал Эггзи к себе, горячо дышал, тянулся за поцелуями, за новыми прикосновениями, за ещё и ещё одной порцией жадного исследования. На вкус он был как освежитель для рта, на ощупь — горячий и мощный, и просто прижиматься к нему, быть причиной всех этих вздохов и стонов, трогать его, беспорядочно целовать было крышесносно и круто.

Только Эггзи хотелось другого. Яростной отдачи, попытки перехватить инициативу, драки, переходящей в секс и наоборот, и чтобы вся эта мощь не плавилась навстречу Эггзи, а противостояла ему, сметала в ответ, хлёстко вызывала на бой, который Эггзи принял бы с сумасшедшей радостью.

Алекс же был чувственным, отзывчивым, потрясающим, горячим, немного зажатым, но совершенно искренним, и это было восхитительно, безумно, очень здорово, невероятно возбуждающе, но…

Но не то, ясно осознал Эггзи, когда они прильнули друг к другу всем телом, мокрые от пота и возбуждения, и соприкоснулись членами, и это было жарко, тесно и охуительно, разве что надо добавить немного слюны, чтобы лучше скользило… Эггзи сплюнул на ладонь, обхватил два члену сразу, чуть не заорал от острого, пронзительного удовольствия и отчаянно схватился за Алекса. Тот обнял его в ответ, и мощно прижал к себе, усиливая сводящий с ума контакт.

Так близко, ебать, так охуительно близко и всё же недостаточно. Эггзи отчаянно застонал, прикусил Алекса за плечо, зажмурился, переживая всё это, и чуть не умер, когда Алекс вдруг весь вздрогнул и застонал в голос — громко, раскатисто, обескураживающе откровенно. А потом жадно хватнул воздуха и не менее жадно стиснул Эггзи за плечи, и слепо нашёл губами его губы, чтобы снова застонать прямо в поцелуй, и это было последней каплей для Эггзи.

Он кончил — позорно быстро, от такой мелочи, без особой стимуляции. Но это было так ярко, так оглушительно, так великолепно, что Эггзи только и мог хвататься за горячего, сильного Алекса. И, кажется, стонать что-то сквозь зубы. Неважно.

Алекс последовал за ним почти сразу — и стиснул руки Эггзи наверняка до синяков, и это было, блядь, это было потрясающе. Больно и красиво — раскрытый, откровенный, расплавленный кайфом Алекс был лучшим, что когда-либо видел Эггзи, честное слово.

И отдышаться после такого было настоящим подвигом.

Как Эггзи нашёл в себе силы слезть с Алекса, он и сам не знал. Ему казалось, что он прилип к длинному сильному телу, вплавился в него, превратился в прямое продолжение, и оторваться от него было… непросто.

Алекс наблюдал за Эггзи из-под ресниц с непонятным выражением лица — одновременно откровенно довольный и слишком внимательный. Эггзи растерянно отвернулся от этого взгляда, осмотрел разбросанную чуть ли не по всему тренажёрному залу одежду, автоматически размазал по животу уже подсыхающую сперму.

Им нужно было в душ.

Не говоря не слова, они оба направились в соседнее помещение — ванную комнату, в которой можно было ополоснуться после тренировки. Эггзи вдруг заметил, как они с Алексом, не сговариваясь, действуют словно сообща — по дороге они собрали разбросанную одежду, в душевой двигались так синхронно, словно идеально чувствовали друг друга или прожили вместе немало времени.

Словно это с Алексом Эггзи когда-то прожил бок о бок целый год в условиях общей казармы.

Эта мысль заставила Эггзи замереть под обжигающими струями воды в душе. Алекс мылся в соседней кабинке — молча, в отличие от Чарли, который любил мурлыкать что-то себе под нос, когда принимал душ.

Эггзи встряхнулся, с силой растёр лицо руками, пытаясь выгнать из головы этот проклятый образ с насмешливой улыбкой и лихими кудрями. Образ коварно ухмыльнулся и никуда не делся. Всё равно никуда не делся — несмотря на то, что Эггзи сотворил, следуя за неосознанным, горящим, безумным желанием.

Когда Эггзи выбрался из душа, Алекс уже одевался в идеальный серый костюм, в котором, видимо, Алекс и пришёл в тренажёрный зал.

Ёмкие, экономные движения, застёгнутая под горло рубашка, идеально завязанный галстук. Эггзи стоял в стороне, абсолютно голый, даже полотенце не взял, и наблюдал за облачающимся Алексом, как за чем-то гипнотическим и чертовски интересным.

— Надеюсь, я не разочаровал тебя, Алекс, — сказал Эггзи, когда Алекс уверенно застегнул пиджак и обернулся, окинув Эггзи внимательным, слишком проницательным взглядом.

— Нет, что ты, — вежливо улыбнулся Алекс. — Спасибо, это был весьма занимательный опыт.

Он поправил манжеты рубашки, взглянул в зеркало, смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку, а потом бросил словно между прочим:

— Я перешлю тебе контакты Чарли.

Эггзи даже поперхнулся воздухом.

— Что?!

— Я поддерживаю связь со своим братом и вижу, что вам очень нужно поговорить, — невозмутимо пояснил Алекс.

— Какого… — снова поперхнулся воздухом Эггзи.

— Я должен был убедиться, что ты интересуешься им с благими намерениями, — без усмешки, но явно издеваясь сказал Алекс и чуть прищурился. — Я в этом убедился.

Эггзи резко скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь дышать по успокаивающей схеме. В голове, казалось, взорвалось несколько чипов Валентайна — мысли перемешались в яркий и адский бардак, а ещё ужасно хотелось собственноручно придушить вот этого идеального до последней чёрточки Экскалибура с лицом Чарли.

— Я очень советую тебе сейчас покинуть это помещение, потому что я не сдержусь и выплесну на тебя всё, что заслужил твой брат, — процедил Эггзи, с трудом удерживая себя в руках.

— Вот как? — удивлённо спросил Алекс. — А разве ты не сделал это минут пятнадцать раньше?

— Алекс-с-с, — прошипел Эггзи, который и так балансировал на грани.

— У тебя прекрасный голос, — вдруг признался Алекс и кивнул. — Увидимся, Эггзи. Уверен, Чарли тоже будет любопытно.

Он развернулся на каблуках и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

И оставил после себя фантомный отзвук усмешки, принадлежащей совершенно точно не ему.

Эггзи с силой зажмурился. Значит, Чарли жив?!

Блядь. Кажется, Эггзи вляпался.


End file.
